One day
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Optimus is gone for one day and left the autobots to take care of Grimlock...nothing can go wrong right? just a short story to write


**Optimus was gone for a day...and left the autobots to take care of Grimlock...nothing can go wrong right? **

* * *

Optimus P.O.V

"Grimlock" I yelled

I searched for Grimlock. Well maybe I should put a leash on that dinosaur. I then heard loud footsteps. Oh well here he comes.

I turned around to see trees breaking down; branches snapping; and rumbling leaves. I smiled and then frowned when he is coming at full speed.

"Oh..No" I whispered

"Me Grimlock coming" he yelled

"Wait…Grimlock slow down….slow down…" I yelled

Grimlock just smiled and kept on running.

"Oh great…" I said.

I was then push down and Grimlock was on top off me. He started licking me. I just smiled and shook my head.

"Hey there big guy" I said

"Optimus" he said as he got off. I stood up and looked up at him.

"Grimlock…." I said "I came to tell you that I'm going to be gone for a day"

Grimlock frowned and looked down.

"Oh…Grimlock…" I said as I pet him. "I'll be back I promise"

Grimlock just nods "Grimlock wants to know where Optimus going?"

"I have a mission to complete" I said "Okay…"

Grimlock nodded "Okay"

I petted him again "Good boy"

…..

I was at my base and I see Bee playing with the toys he got. Hound was loading his guns…I gotto say he has lots of guns. Crosshair and Drift are sitting down staring at nothing.

"Autobots" I said

They all looked up and went up to me.

"I'm going to be gone for a day" I said

Bee just went up to hug me. I just sighed.

"I'll be back I promise" I said

I kissed Bee's forehead and stood up.

"I need you guys to take care of Grimlock" I said

They all stared at me in shock.

"What…?" I said

"You expect us to take care of your dinosaur?" asked Crosshair

"Why…not?" I asked

"Grimlock is a mean T-rex…" said Crosshair "So no we are not"

"Well…I'll be going and if you don't like the idea o well" I said "I telling you to take care of Grimlock"

The all nodded. I smiled and went to get my gear.

…

Grimlock roared.

Crosshair just sighed and went outside to check on Crosshair.

"What…" said Crosshair

"Me Grimlock miss Optimus"

"Well…he is now coming back Grimlock" said Crosshair. He then stood there shocked thinking about what he said.

Grimlock roared again and this time ran after Crosshair.

"DRIFT" he yelled "HELP ME"

Drift shot up and looked around. He then sees Grimlock chasing Crosshairs. Drift looked around to find a rope to use.

Drift found one and went after Grimlock. He jumped and landed right on Grimlock. He used the rope to get around his neck.

Grimlock stopped and transformed. Drift falls and stares at Grimlock with wide eyes. Grimlock grabbed the rope and tied up Drift and hanged him on a tree.

Grimlock went back to dinosaur mode and went after Crosshairs.

Hound came up and jumped on Grimlock. Hound tried to hang on.

"Grimlock…" Hound yelled

Grimlock stopped and swing his head. Hound flies off and lands on the tree.

Crosshairs yells and falls. He rolls and gets stuck on a cage. Grimlock bit it and threw it towards the trees.

Grimlock looked around and smiled. Bee was hiding inside and watched as each of them get thrown. He hopes Optimus gets here soon.

…

My mission was over and I was heading back to the base. I searched the place and no one was there.

"Bee…Hound…" I said

I looked again "I think they are outside"

I stopped when I heard little footsteps. I looked back and saw Bee running up to me. I held out my arms and he jumped on me. I caught him bridal style. He looked scared and surprised at the same time.

"Bee…where is everyone else" I said

Bee pointed outside. I nodded and placed him down. I walked outside with Bee behind me. I went outside and it looked pretty clear.

"Hey boss bot" said Hound

I looked up and he was stuck on the tree.

"How is it going?" he asked

"Hound…how did you get up there" I asked

"Umm…your lovely dinobot" he said

I walked further and Bee went to help Hound. I then see Drift hanging upside down. He was tied up and was swinging.

"What happen here" I asked

"We tried to catch Grimlock but I guess he caught us" said Drift

"Where is Crosshair?" I asked not wanting to hear the answer.

"He is over there"

I looked back and I see him stuck in a cage.

"Hey boss" he said with a smile

I cut Drift down and he went to help Crosshair.

"Grimlock" I yelled

Drift and Crosshair went to hide behind the trees. I smiled as I saw him running down. He came up to me and licked me.

"You back" he smiled

"I'm back big guy" I said

I then looked at the others.

"Grimlock…why did you do these things to the Autobots" I asked

"Me Grimlock panicked" he said "Me Grimlock thought Optimus won't ever come back"

I sighed and hugged him "I told you I was coming back"

Grimlock smiled "Me know"

"I love you big guy" I said with a smile "I won't ever leave you alone"

Grimlock smiled "Grimlock love me too"

I just laughed and shook my head. "I know you love me"

Grimlock snores and nods.

"Come on…let's go for a ride" I said

Grimlock nodded and I got on. We then started riding off.


End file.
